The Question
by MistyTwillight
Summary: Rin asks the question every father, or rather surrogate youkai father, fears deep within their souls...Lord Sesshoumaru...where do babies come from?


**Author's Note-** Hey, this is my very first fanfiction...so be nice...or I'll send PSG to shank you with her chopsticks of doom! -maniacal laughing- Me thinks I got carried away again...oh well! Please be kind and review!

**Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha or anything affiliated with the show/manga...and if I did...it would be even better!**

_Summary- Rin asks the question every father, (or rather surrogate youkai father), fears deep within their souls..."Lord Sesshoumaru...where do babies come from?"_

* * *

**Prologue: The Question is Raised...**

* * *

Kagome glared murder at InuYasha, the young hanyou swallowed but held his ground none the less.

"I said no, and I mean no! Dammit stop asking me!" InuYasha shouted, the rest of the Inu-tachi watched from the sidelines as the events they were so familiar with took place.

"InuYasha! It's been nearly a month since I went home! I'm just asking if I can go back within the next week! I do have a life you know!" Kagome shouted in return, "NOT TO MENTION THAT I'M RUNNING OUT OF SHAMPOO!"

"So what! It's not my fault!" InuYasha snapped, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes it is! YOU ATE IT!"

"SO WHAT! IT SMELLED LIKE FOOD! IT TASTED DISGUSTING THOUGH!"

"YOU JERK! DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT!"

"GO AHEAD AND DO IT! I DARE-" InuYasha flattened his ears, a nervous look appearing in his eyes as Kagome's face suddenly looked very calm, "K-Kagome..."

She grinned, a look of mischief flashing through her eyes.

"OSUWARI!"

InuYasha and his good friend the dirt, were once more reunited.

Sango sighed heavily.

"When will he ever grow up?" Sango asked to nobody inparticular. When a rather familiar hand made accquaintince with her backside.

SMACK

"WHEN WILL **HE** EVER LEARN!" Sango shouted, with something sounding rather close to growls of frustration, both woman stormed further down the path, leaving the men to be tended by a giggling kitsune.

"You guys are such bakas." Shippou said, barely dodging InuYasha's fist as he rushed off towards Kagome and Sango.

* * *

Spring was in the air, the scent of the wind filled with the delicate mingling of freshly bloomed flowers. In a field full of said flowers, a young human girl, who was being closely watched by a very annoyed imp. Seemingly ignoring the two, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, sat perched on a large boulder. And while the young lord looked relaxed, it was obvious that he was very aware of everything that was going on around him.

"Rin! Stop picking all those flowers!" Jaken squaked, thrusting his staff towards the ground for emphasis. Rin ignored him, as always, and continued picking the various flowers. When a sudden movement caught her eye...

"Oh! Look Master Jaken! Little bunnies!" Rin said pointing out a few baby rabbits who were scurring off towards there mother. Rin admired them, before something hit her.

She blinked a couple times, her flower gathering seemingly forgotten, she looked over at Jaken. The imp felt a wave of foreboding wash over him, the human girl had a bit of an inquisitive look in her eyes...

He didn't like it one bit.

"Master Jaken, where do little bunnies come from?" Rin asked, Jaken's face turned a pale shade of green before he quickly composed himself.

"I don't know you silly human! Don't ask such questions!" Jaken said nervously, glancing over at his shoulder at his Lord, who was not paying attention to the pair at the moment, obviously interested in other things. Other things, being the approaching scent of his hanyou half-brother. Jaken didn't notice until it was far to late, that Rin rushed past him and up to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru turned his head down to look at his young ward, stoic as always.

"Lord Sesshoumaru...where do babies come from?"

* * *

**Author's Note-** DUN DUN DUNNNN! Short yes, gomen nasai, but the first chapter will be longer. This is just a teaser! I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic, please review! 


End file.
